In fuel injection systems in internal combustion engines, a fuel is usually loaded with a high pressure, the pressure lying, for example, in a range of from 150 bar to 400 bar in gasoline internal combustion engines and in a range of from 1500 bar to 2500 bar in diesel internal combustion engines. The higher the pressure which can be generated in the respective fuel, the lower the emissions which are produced during the combustion of the fuel in a combustion chamber, which is advantageous, in particular, against the background that a reduction in emissions is desired to an ever greater extent.
In the fuel injection system, valve arrangements can be provided at different positions of the path taken by the fuel from a tank to the respective combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine, for example as volumetric flow regulating valves which are used, for example, in high pressure gasoline fuel pumps which are configured as a reciprocating piston pump, in order to vary the degree of delivery of the fuel by way of the high pressure fuel pump by way of targeted variation of the closing and opening time relative to a position of the reciprocating piston of the high pressure fuel pump. Said volumetric flow regulating valves are frequently configured as solenoid valves and have a valve seat and a movably mounted closing element. Here, the closing element is moved via an actuator region which comprises a movable armature which can be moved relative to a pole piece by means of electromagnetic forces. At least one of the positions of the solenoid valve (open or closed) can be brought about or maintained in an active manner for a defined time period by way of the position of the armature.
In order that the armature can be moved by means of electromagnetic force, the armature comprises a ferromagnetic material or consists completely of a material of this type, and has a mass which is subject to the laws of inertia. On account of this fact, switching of the valve takes place with a certain time delay in relation to the start of the actuation of the solenoid valve. It is desirable to reduce said time delay to a minimum, in order to achieve a satisfactory regulating capability, in particular at high reciprocating frequencies. Furthermore, the armature often comes into contact with other components in at least one end position. In a manner which is dependent on the momentum which is linked directly to the mass of the armature via the velocity, mechanical oscillations are generated during the contact of the armature, which mechanical oscillations lead firstly to material wear, but secondly also to an undesired emission of solid-borne noise. It is therefore desirable to keep the moving masses as low as possible by way of structural measures.